


Post Ep for Black Dog

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: A drabble continuation of the email scene.





	

_Subject: What's next...?_

_I'm tired of being angry. It's time to come back. The hospital needs you_.

  
Three lines. Weeks of silence broken by three measly lines. It wasn't enough, Serena knew that, but those three lines had needed more courage than most things in her life combined. She loved Bernie and wasn't ashamed of it, nursery rhymes be damned. Bernie loved her back even if the blonde refused to accept it. She could live with suppressing her feelings so long as she had Bernie back.

* * *

Three lines. That was all it took for Bernie Wolfe to realise she'd made a colossal mistake. She had no idea how Serena had gotten ahold of her email address but she couldn't bring herself to be angry about the fact. Deciding to stay in the ukraine had seemed like the perfect solution to her issues at the time but she had forgotten the thrill of even the merest contact with Serena Campbell, the woman who had turned the life the right way up and helped her become a better person all around. There was only one thing to do now.

'So...since when have you started referring to yourself as the hospital?' She quipped as soon as Serena picked up her phone. A sob was her only response. 'I'm coming home Serena, I'm coming back to you.'


End file.
